1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, among other things, computerized systems and methods for providing social games. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to computerized systems and methods for acquiring, playing, sharing, and updating cross-platform computing device games through a network-based environment.
2. Background
Computing devices, such as desktops, smart-phones, mobile phones, tablet PCs, laptops, and handheld devices have become widespread and important to the daily activities of many consumers and businesses. For example, mobile devices, traditionally, have primarily served as communications devices. Recently, however, consumers are increasingly relying upon these devices as an integral tool in the performance of a wide-range of personal and work-related tasks. In response, mobile phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other wireless handheld devices have evolved into complex computing devices with equally complex computer hardware and software.
While many of these mobile devices continue to be used for various forms of communication (e.g., voice calls and text messaging) they also generally provide other various functionalities, including accessing and displaying websites, sending and receiving e-mails, taking and displaying photographs and videos, playing music and games, etc.
Social games allow friends and members of social networks to interact with each other. However, these games fail to effectively use modern communication and other technologies of computing devices. For example, they fail to leverage the increasing number of content recording devices, such as audio and/or video content recording devices included in smart-phones and other computing devices. They also fail to make social games more interactive and engaging to users.